One Day
by ephemeralstorm
Summary: One day, she suddenly approached him and told him she likes him. One day, he was dragged everywhere by this cheerful stranger. One day he was with this girl and he found out he didn't mind. One day and it was enough... YuexNakuru
1. Chapter 1

_So I don't own CCS. This has nothing to do with the cardcaptor series, just using the people there. Honestly, this is the first time I thought of Yue and Nakuru as a pair. Thinking of them, this story popped in my mind. Since I have free time, I thought I'd write about it. _

_Setting: Some imaginary town in England because I've never been there! :p I'm just exercising my imagination!_

_When conversations are italicized, it means they're speaking in English. Yue and Nakuru are Japanese and they're with English people._

* * *

><p>He was bored…<p>

.

.

He dressed himself in casual clothing – white polo shirt under a light-grey double-breasted cardigan and simple jeans. He went out and wandered aimlessly on the streets because it tired him more to linger in his room. He was on a week-long conference and this was his last day. The conference ended early. His flight was not until tomorrow morning because all afternoon flights were booked so he was left with nothing to do. Since he had no particular destination in mind, he found himself on a small coffee shop with a few people on it. He never liked crowds because he had always preferred his peace. It was one fair morning, so he settled on the table outside the coffee shop where he got his pen and planner out to organize his activities.

Then all of a sudden, a commotion was heard from a nearby restaurant and he found himself observing a very noisy lady being thrown outside the door. The girl had long deep brown straight-cut hair with short bangs and with some part braided on the right side. She was wearing a simple yellow bubble-dress topped with a plain sleeveless green vest and a pair of short brown boots. What was peculiar about her was that she was carrying a small black cat in her arms that was hissing at the restaurant owner who kicked them out.

"_How many times should I repeat it? No pets allowed!"_

"_Oh fine! My little Suppi doesn't even like it here anyway. Goodbye!"_ The girl said while dusting off her skirt before turning around with a scoff and walked away.

"_Just stay out!"_ before the owner slammed the door.

Troublemaker, he thought. He started looking at his planner again after that distraction.

He was minding his own business until he heard a loud shriek. "WHOA!"

He was startled and even more so when he found the same girl standing right in front of him cradling her feline and looking at him flabbergasted. He was too shocked to react so he just stared.

She dropped the cat into his opposite chair where it yawned and curled itself to sleep. The girl slammed her palms on the table and her face came closer to examine him. It was really a good thing, he thought, that there was no other person in the area except for a few passers-by who didn't seem to pay them any attention.

"_Whatever it is, it's not me_." He looked at her pissed. She wasn't bothered.

"Ne! Ne! You're from Japan, right?" She spoke in fluent Japanese. Big eyes staring at him curiously.

"None of your concern." He decided to reply in the same language.

"Come on. Just answer me. Oh you just did! I thought so. I grew up here in England but I'm Japanese. You'll notice because of my name. Clow insisted I speak Japanese so I won't forget it and we speak it at home so I guess it's my first language. He's my father by the way. Clow knows a lot of language!" He could not care less. He's growing more irritable by the second.

"I don't want to talk so get lost." He calmly said while taking a sip of his coffee deciding she was not worth his time.

"No."

She looked at him and he just didn't know what to make of this girl except that she was disturbing his peace and quiet. She collected the cat who looked a little annoyed because he was woken up in his slumber but slept again anyway in her arms. The girl seated herself in front of him never releasing him from her gaze. He was getting a little uncomfortable.

"You work?"

"Yes." So be it. He could just answer in one word and hope she gets the message. He started leafing his schedules again.

"What work?"

"Accounting."

"You married?" He didn't expect that.

"No."

"You like anybody?" The girl just won't shut up!

"…"

"So… you like anybody?" She repeated. He was slowly losing his patience.

"None of your business."

"Hmmm… I bet you don't. You look grumpy like you don't want company."

"If you know that much, then get lost." It was a statement but he glared at her to make sure she gets the message which apparently didn't work. On the contrary, the girl smiled from ear to ear looking very pleased with herself.

"Hi. I'm Nakuru Akizuki. I like you!"

That's it! He stood up and decided to leave this crazy girl. He was already walking in big strides when he felt a very jumpy presence right beside him humming a merry tune. She was very difficult to ignore.

"Look." He stopped to look at the nuisance beside him. The black cat from above her head was staring at him with narrowing eyes which distracted him a little. The girl stopped hopping resulting to one foot raised above the ground. She was still smiling cheerfully hands on her back.

"I have no time for this. What do I do to make you go away?"

"What's your name?"

The girl was impossible! He was never one to be patient and this one was downright annoying. If she were a guy, he had probably knocked him off to sleep already.

"I repeat. What do I do to make you…" She clapped her hands once loudly and he got distracted again. She circled him in slow motion until to his utter disbelief, she jumped and cling on to his back with arms around his head. "I like you very much!"

"I have had enough of this. Get off me!" The people around them looked at them suspiciously. He didn't like the attention so he managed to detach the girl from himself and dragged her by the wrist to a narrow alley nearby between two buildings where he made sure no one was around.

"What do you want from me?"

"You." She replied nonchalantly.

"What do you mean?"

"I like you. The way you speak and even that look in your eyes when you're pissed. Your glare looks perfect on you. I like you."

He was used to girls liking him. Even when he was studying and even at work, girls would look at him. But no one dared confess to him because he scared them all with one glare. He didn't even need to say anything. Girls would simply cry when he looked pissed at their attempts because they were wasting his time and he had no qualms in letting them know about that. He had a cold personality. He was shoving people away but this one girl. She said she liked his glare! What was wrong with that twisted personality? It was proving very hard to drive her away and he was not in the mood to play games.

"Listen here. I don't like you. We don't know each other and I don't know why you like me…"

"That's easy. You look absolutely handsome! Long silver hair," she was suddenly near him sliding her long fingers through his hair speaking in a very serious tone. "Silver-blue eyes." And she stared at him which gave him a good view of her hazel-brown eyes. He was too shocked by her actions. "You look like a prince from a dream!" And she suddenly hugged him again tightly giggling. The cat jumped from above her head and walked somewhere around one corner, stretched himself and went back to slumberland. "And I bet you're actually kind despite how you seem to be and and I really really want to make you happy because you seem to be mad all the time!"

"Oi! Oi!" He tried to push her away. This girl would continue to surprise him. But he was getting tired of this. "Don't you get it!" But he might have pushed too hard because she stumbled backwards. He got worried she might hit her head on the wall but she just jumped and spread her hands into perfect balance. Her cat was suddenly between them hissing at him.

"Don't worry Suppi. I'm all good." She took the cat by her arms and stroke his head to calm it. The cat decided to obey his master. He swears the cat is staring at him.

"That was a little mean!" she pouted and to his disbelief he mentally told himself the girl was cute. He was out of his mind. The girl was insane but he shouldn't have pushed her too hard.

"Sorry I…"

"No!"

"What?"

"I won't forgive you. As for your punishment, take me on a date!" And before he could protest, he was being dragged by the arm by this unusually cheerful crazy lady. What the heck? He had nothing to do anyway. He also found himself getting a little curious about this girl who would not cower in his presence.

.

.

"Hey, you didn't answer me before. What's your name?" she asked while they were walking eating ice cream because she made him buy it.

"Yue Tsukishiro."

"Yue. Cool! Means moon in Chinese right? My father's half-chinese so I learned a little. I'll call you Yue then. Please call me Nakuru."

"Whatever."

She smiled brightly. This was the first time a girl was honestly smiling at him this close, he had to look away.

It was unusual for someone like him to be dragged like this let alone by a strange girl. He couldn't figure it out - why he would follow her.

Perhaps, he was just too bored.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoy this. I have the big picture already but I'll just go with my thoughts and see how it develops. I'm working on it. I don't think it's going to be too long because I'm thinking of making this a sidestory. Well, I'm still thinking about it. For now, I'll focus on this one.<br>_

_Happy days dear readers!  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Too much time on my hands. Second chapter. I'm seriously thinking how I'm going to develop the story... Doing my best!_

_CCS is not mine. I just randomly thought of Happy Willow. If a restaurant with this name somehow exists, it's not mine. I repeat, Yue and Nakuru are speaking in Japanese. An italicized conversation means it's in English.  
><em>

_._

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p>They talked about random things. Well, she talked anyway. She told him about how people in England were good to her apart from some nasty resto-people, she calls them, who would not allow her to enter because of her pet cat. "I mean they didn't even give Suppi a chance! He never causes trouble to anybody. He's a sweet little cat. Oh that's a bit ironic because he's kinda allergic to sweets. So maybe he did cause an uproar once or twice or well. But it's not his fault. One time a kid shove a bar of chocolate into his mouth and he got all berserk when ... Oh by the way. He's name is Suppi but I guess you know that already."<p>

She was too talkative and he wondered what came over him to make him decide to go with her.

He nodded.

"Here hold him." She shoved the cat into his chest and he instinctively grabbed him. He had a pet cat at home so he knows how to handle them but this one really stares at him.

"The cat hates me."

Nakuru laughed. "He hates everybody. He's antisocial but he's a good cat. He ignored me for a while you know because I called him Suppi. His real name is Spinel by the way. My father named him. He never liked being called Suppi. I'm hoping he'd get used to it by now."

"Why Suppi then?" the cat suddenly struggled out of his hands and jumped to Nakuru's head hissing at him. "The cat just hates me."

"He's still not used to other people calling him Suppi. Oh, okay. Call him Spinel. He'll be satisfied."

"Come here Spinel." He stretched his hand to reach the cat's chin and stoked it until it purred and calmed down. He pulled it out of the girl's head and continued to scratch its head. That cat looked satisfied.

"Hey, you handled that well."

"I have a cat in Japan too." He found himself thinking that conversing with her was easy.

"Really? What's his name?"

"Cerberus."

"Why would you name a cat like that? I'll call him Kero-chan!"

"Why Suppi anyway?" He was staring at the cat who was finally friends with him because instead of glaring, the cat was smiling at him. The girl's craziness is rubbing in on him. Why would a cat's glare bother him so much?

"I dunno. I suddenly thought of it and it sounded cute." She noticed her looking at him again with that really bright smile.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I just found another reason to like you."

"Why is it that you say those things easily?"

"Because if I don't say it, you won't know." Somehow, he saw the point in her words but he still gets uneasy about her straightforwardness. They just met an hour ago! He was actually talking to some stranger or better yet to a girl who suddenly confessed to him out of the blue! He had too much time in his hands . Maybe he just welcomed the distraction.

Oh no!" And then, she suddenly pulled him by the wrist so he carried the cat who was also startled on his other arm. They were running really fast in his opinion until they turned on a corner where she suddenly stopped. "That was close."

"What is going on?" he was looking at her suspiciously.

"It was my editor. My deadline's tomorrow and I'm out of ideas so see, I'm sort of running away from her. I'm a cartoonist and I know I'm giving my editor a hard time but I just can't give them anything right now."

"So this is why you're out wandering around?"

"Yeah. Well, you can't just force one person to write you know? I'm all out of ideas now and I already told them I'll give them what they want tomorrow evening anyway. I still have a lot of hours. Geez, I told them to relax already."

"You're supposed to report to them aren't you?"

"Hmpf. Like I said. I told them to relax already. It's a Sunday anyway. And I have an appointment today." she wrapped her arms around his free arm.

He sighed. "I don't remember setting an appointment with you."

"Shame on you. You owe me a date!"

"There is no getting away with you. Let's eat first. It's past lunch time. Tell me why you are grinning."

"Nothing." Then she rested her head on her arms. He wasn't in the mood to argue.

She led him to a small crowded restaurant nearby called Happy Willow where everybody seems to know her. The moment they entered, she shouted her greeting enthusiastically and everybody responded including the customers. The cat suddenly jumped and sat on a comfy-looking pillow on one corner which was undoubtedly made for him if his satisfied expression was any indication about it. Nakuru led Yue to an empty seat just beside the glass window and a friendly-looking waiter came and gave them the menu.

"_Good afternoon my dear Nakuru! How's your day? Finished with your homework yet?"_

"_Oh not you too. I'm telling you, I'm going to make it on time! Now how about you bring us the usual." _And she returned the menu smiling sweetly at this waiter and it got him pissed for no reason he looked away.

"_And who's this? Is this your boyfriend?"_

He was busying himself looking at an empty street outside the window but he was curious as to how she would introduce him.

"_Well. I don't know. It's kind of complicated."_ He heard her say. Yue smirked. When did things complicate like this? This morning he had a meeting then he went back to his apartment only to go out because he got bored and then everything got so random when a certain crazy girl suddenly approached him.

"_That's a shame. And I was hoping I'd have my chance on you."_

"_I'm sorry to break your heart but you'll find someone better than me."_

"_I'm afraid there's no one better than you sweetheart."_

"_Oh yes. I guess that's true but you'll find some good girl around."_

He was getting irritated by this flirting by the second. _"We'll have our order please." _He interrupted.

"_Oops. I think I got your prince angry,"_ he winked. "_My deepest apologies sir. On my way."_ And he walked to the counter.

"What?" He saw Nakuru looking at him smiling widely.

"Jealous already? But don't worry about him. We like to play around. I've already decided on you."

He swears this girl is driving him crazy! He knew nothing about being jealous especially to some girl who was still technically a stranger but he…

His thoughts were interrupted when Nakuru suddenly sat beside him and wrapped her arms around his again with her head on his shoulder. Everybody seemed to look at them at that instant like they were a picture of some romantic couple. He decided to give up resisting. In a short period of time, he was already getting used to her clinging.

The food came. Nakuru was trying to feed him but he just glared at her which was of course useless but she gave up anyway and pouted before eating. He found out Nakuru sometimes worked part-time here if she was not busy with her actual work which was a lot of time because she doesn't like the stress, and that's why Spinel, he decided the name was better, was more than welcome here. People finished with their meal would go towards them to greet Nakuru and tell him to take good care of their cheerful little friend. Some even threatened him if he hurts her. They were not even in a relationship but it was too troublesome to argue so let it be.

When they were done, Nakuru bid goodbye to the people around in her usual cheery loud voice and Spinel who also had his meal jumped back in her arms.

They were walking with no particular destination in mind when a group of three young children who look around six to seven years old suddenly went running towards them.

"_Nakuru_!"

And they crowded Nakuru who sat down immediately to meet their eyes. _"Oh hey Elizabeth, Samuel, Edward. You were on an errand?"_

A little boy with orange hair replied, _"Yes and we're on our way back. Please come with us!" _And then the other two chorused on the last phrase.

_"Of course I'll go with you. Hey I want you to meet a new friend. His name is Yue."_

_"Hello Mister Yue." _All three kids were politely bowing at him. He nodded. Then suddenly, a girl with blond pigtails screamed and pointed at him. "_It's the prince!_ _He really looks like that prince you told us about!_" Yue was puzzled.

_"Doesn't he? Told you he's real. We should get going now. Mr. Flint must be waiting for the groceries."_

_"Oh yeah. Hello Suppi!"_ The cat from Nakuru's arm hissed at the fat brown-haired kid who tried to get the cat out of Nakuru's arms_. "Oh right! But you're fine when Nakuru calls you that! Meanie cat!"_ And with lack of results from his attempts he gave in. _"Spinel come here!"_ The boy tried again and the cat obliged. That cat has some issues.

They were walking to wherever the kids live. The children were playing with Spinel who was a little annoyed by the noise and the kids' attention but he was behaving himself. Yue and Nakuru were behind them.

"What prince?"

"I told them I had a dream about a silver-haired prince coming for me."

He didn't know what to think of that.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so I confess. I'm struggling with my own plot because I change my mind too often. Now I have only a vague idea of the big picture I was talking about. Oh, but I'm going to finish what I started. I'm still polishing my writing skills. <em>

_I feel glad I can post my ideas here! Happy days!_


	3. Chapter 3

_CCS is not mine... _

* * *

><p>He found himself standing in front of a modest orphanage. It turned out the kids were orphans and Mr. Flint, along with a group of volunteers, takes care of them. He greeted them around the entrance where he was sweeping the yard. Little kids surrounded them at once and some of them had the same reaction with that blond little girl who called him a prince. Though he was cold as ice as most people would describe him, he always had a soft spot for children especially to orphans because he was also one.<p>

His parents died early in a car accident. He was 9 and his brother was 5 when that happened. They were good parents and the accident left him speechless and Yukito crying endlessly. They didn't know anyone else in the family because it was later that they heard that their parents eloped. An old couple who live beside them who have no children decided to adopt them. They were a sweet old couple who liked to travel a lot but when the accident happened they took the children under their care. Eventually, Yukito calmed down and Yue found his words again. But six years later, Grandmother passed away of old age and shortly after Grandfather followed. The money the old couple left and the money they saved from working part-times were more than enough for the both of them to finish university. Now he was an accountant. And Yukito is a history professor in Seijou High School.

Yue carried a sleepy little black-haired girl who looked not older than five. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Now about seven little kids gathered around him wanting their turn to be carried. He spent the next hours playing with the children.

"_Alright children. The snacks are in the kitchen. Give thanks for the food before you eat."_ It was already 4pm. That was Mr. Flint who just got out of the orphanage. The kids, with Nakuru, all responded merrily. Nakuru led them inside. Yue helped Mr. Flint tidy up the yard.

_"Haven't seen you around? You're friends with Nakuru?"_ Mr. Flint asked him while sweeping the dried leaves when everyone was gone.

_"No. Well, yes. I guess. We just met this morning actually."_

_"Well, it's not surprising because Nakuru gets close to everyone easily."_

_"She seems close with the children here."_

_"Her father, well, her adopted father, is a good friend of mine and he finances this orphanage. When Clow died, he left his money in here specifically instructing me to take care of Nakuru and tell Eriol he's sorry if I see him again." _

So that was why Nakuru referred to her father by his first name. The old man looked like he hesitated for a moment but then he continued.

_"Clow likes to travel around. Usually, he would bring stray children he found here so when he bumped into Nakuru crying on the streets one rainy day he brought her here but she never let go of him so he kept her. Nakuru can't remember any of her early seven years she would claim. All she remembered she told us was her name. She didn't even remember why she was crying. But she would never go out when there's thunder. I guess she was traumatized."_

He found himself listening intently to Nakuru's past.

_"I think Clow found out about what happened but he said it was better if she truly forgot about it. Eriol was a baby entrusted to Clow by an acquaintance but when he turned 13 their family feud was taken care off and he was taken back. He had a terrible fight with Clow because he didn't want to go but Clow gave him up easily. He thought that was the best thing to do. They were a family, Clow Reed, Nakuru and Eriol even though they're not blood-related."_

Spinel meowed between them. Mr. Flint dropped the broom and picked him up. _"Of course, Spinel is also family. They found him wandering in Eriol's room three years ago. Nakuru always carried him since."_

He never knew Nakuru had a past like that. She was surrounded by a lot of people but when she goes home, she must feel very lonely. She must be hurting but if that was the case no one would be able to tell. One would look at her and think she didn't have any problems. A smile can hide so many things especially a smile as bright as hers.

_"But I guess I said more than enough."_

_"Why are you telling me all this?"_

_"Actually,"_ Mr. Flint smiled at him. _"Nakuru was looking at you with a very peaceful expression on her face so I asked her who you are. She told me she has found her prince. She was always telling everyone that her prince will come for her and she will have her happily ever after. I thought at least the prince should know what the princess is going through. She's going to tell you the rest herself one day."_

He felt a little embarrassed._ "But…"_

_"I know. Judging from how I know her, she probably just kidnapped you."_

He smiled at that. He was right. He was kidnapped in a way.

_"She's a cheerful young lady. Ever since Clow found her, she always laughs and smiles you have to worry about her. Even when Eriol was gone and Clow died, that girl never stopped smiling. It was heartbreaking. I wonder how lonely she feels living alone. She made it her duty to cheer everyone up so she would not allow herself to feel sad. __Sorry. I'm just mostly worried about her. Please take very good care of our Nakuru."_

Before he could say anything, the subject of their little conversation suddenly popped out from the door interrupting them._"What are you guys waiting for? You won't have snacks if you stayed longer."_

_"Yes. Of course. I'm going."_ Mr. Flint looked at him and tapped his shoulder twice gently before he went inside carrying Spinel.

"We just ate and you're excited about snacks already?"

"It's been hours! And it's food. It's tasty all the same. What were you talking about?"

"You told him you found your prince?" He leaned close to her face just to tease her.

She actually blushed. This girl who bluntly confessed to him was blushing.

"Well, I did find you." And then she kissed him on the cheek and ran inside just as instantly as she did. He did not see that coming. And oddly enough, he didn't hate it. He may be getting a little fond of this lady who never ran out of surprises.

.

Inside, the girl went straight to the comfort room and just stood in front of the mirror hoping her heart would stop beating so fast.

.

It was a noisy snack time because the kids were chattering endlessly with each other. Mr. Flint told them to be quiet in vain and Nakuru just made them louder by making everyone else laugh from her antics. Yue listened. He never liked noise but this one was a very pleasant noise.

They all helped each other clean the place up. Then Yue and Nakuru said their goodbyes. The children were a little sad and told them to come and play with them again. Yue found himself promising them. They left and Spinel followed behind.

"The kids will look forward to your return you know."

"I will come back."

"When will you return here? Oh, when will you leave?" she finally asked him. She had always feared that.

"Tomorrow."

"Oh." He saw her expression faltered but she went on smiling again. "Why didn't you say so earlier? That means I only have this day with you! Hey, look! let's take a picture together. There's one over there." She pointed to a little shop ahead.

"What…"

"I want to have a picture of me and you." She dragged him over there. He was being dragged by her the entire day but he's not complaining. He didn't mind at all.

Nakuru told the photographer to take couple shots and it was his turn to have his fun. She was always hugging him from the beginning but when he put his arms around her waist like what the photographer said, he felt Nakuru jumped a little blushing furiously. So she was a shy one after all. He decided to tease her more. He didn't even know this side of him existed but he was enjoying it. He placed himself behind Nakuru and wrapped his arms around her waist while settling his head on her right shoulder on one pose and he carried her like a princess on the next. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck for support this time looking really red. "What are you doing?"

"I didn't know you were shy."

"I'm not!" she protested and he smiled. "It's there again! Your smile!"

"There's a camera."

"Right." They both smiled at the very amused man who was taking their pictures. Spinel joined them with the other pics. "Yue."

"Yes?"

"You have a beautiful smile." His turn to blush. She always has a way to turn the tables around. "And you look absolutely cute right now!"

"Shut up!" He gives up. She wins again. She was now wearing her brightest smile.

When that was finished, they paid for their pictures and the photographer told them they looked really cute together. They both got embarrassed and the old man just laughed at them wishing them the best.

Outside, they found themselves in awkward silence for the first time. Yue with his hands in his pockets looking to the left. Nakuru with her hands on the back looking at the opposite side. A cat between them head turning left and right. It went on for a few minutes until. "OH NO!" He expected this sooner or later, he was being dragged away by Nakuru again.

They stopped when they reached another corner. Nakuru panting. Cat, however that happened, was already on her head.

"Let me guess… your editor."

"Can't she give up and take a nice rest? I already told her I'll finish it tomorrow. Now I feel really bad for her but she really have to just trust me on this." She said between breaths.

"How are you going to finish when you're running around like this?"

"I have it figured out. I may not look like it but I take responsibilities. If I promised I'll give it tomorrow, I will!"

"It would seem. Where do we go now?"

"Anywhere with you!"

He sighed. "Anywhere won't do."

"Oh we can figure it out along the way." And she walked ahead. He wondered if he had just too much time right now but he followed.

They went inside random shops and she was looking very enthusiastically at a little ruby butterfly brooch. He purchased just because he thought it suits her. She was jumping up and down in gratitude and once again jumped and hugged him on his back. Why does this girl not show any embarrassment in doing this but when he puts his arm around her waist, she goes all tomato? He laughed silently at the thought.

"What's so amusing?"

"You."

She was surprised at that. "You're learning from me."

"Must be contagious to be you."

They went on a park where she made him push her on the swing. They passed by a little gathering where some people seem to know her and persuaded her to sing. She was tone-deaf but she made up with her performance, everybody was clapping their hands happily in the end. When she told him he should sing himself, Yue excused himself on a corner.

"Geez. Sometimes you're boring. _Bye guys. We have to go someplace else_."

_"Bye Nakuru!_" they all chorused.

"Where are we going?" he whispered.

"Anywhere!" she smiled.

And they went everywhere just walking on the streets, Nakuru talking about all the people she knows, the people in Happy Willow, the orphanage, her work. He found himself telling her about his brother and the old couple who raised them. He was not much to open up but he found it easy to talk to her.

"They must be really good people, your grandma and grandpa."

"I'm very grateful about them."

"I'm adopted too when I was seven. His name's Clow Reed. He's a little weird because he would always tell us stories about some magic cards or some flying beast guardians or some other fantasy. He told us to always be on our guard because we might be faced with a terrible force that may cause the world's destruction. Honestly, he was so weird!"

"Now I see why you're a little over the crazy side."

"Hey, I'm not crazy! Anyway, I got all my ideas in my work from him. He's a strange guy but he had been a really good father. He treated us as his own children and he made me very happy. He passed away two years ago and I will never forget him."

...

"I had a little brother too." The little silence was broken. "Well, sort of. He too was adopted. One day, a year after I'm found, Clow brought with him another child. A baby. He told me he's name is Eriol. He took my surname because Clow said he didn't have one then so I really imagined him to be my younger brother. We took care of him and he grew up to be one spoiled brat. Our fault perhaps. But then, he was just someone borrowed."

Silence.

Nothing followed and he was not at all accustomed to a silent Nakuru. "How about we eat dinner? It's already 8." He didn't think she wants to tell the story now because she was slightly staggering in her speech and he hated it that she could tell him this story with a smiling face.

Let them enjoy the day. This should be the most eventful day he ever had.

They ate at a nearby restaurant and she was back to her old cheering self again and he was glad. He didn't even know how she manages to talk and eat at the same time but he found it amusing.

"What?" she suddenly said. He must have been staring.

"Do you want to stay over at my place tonight?" He was surprised at himself. But thinking about this cheerful girl going home alone made him uneasy.

Nakuru was looking at him speechless for the first time with a tint of blush on her cheeks.

"So?" he interrupted her trance.

She shook her head quickly and placed her palms on her blushing face. "Oh my! I didn't know you were so forward."

He didn't think of the implications of his invitation. "I was… I'm not thinking of doing that!"

"Doing what?" she was wearing an amused expression on her face. She was teasing him.

"Never mind!" He was turning into a very different man with her.

"I was only joking. I would really love to."

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Me blabbering: Okay... it's going to end soon. Just so you know, I'm not thinking too much of the plot while writing and suddenly it turned out like this! I might have complicated things. Oh well. Let's continue.  
><em>

_Happy days!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer. Once again, ccs is not mine and you all know that. _

* * *

><p>He brought her to his apartment after dinner. When he opened the door, Spinel jumped out of Nakuru's arms and into the sofa where it stretched himself and settled comfortably. Nakuru was jumping up and down like a little child who got what she wanted.<p>

"Stop being so chirpy. You're here because I want to make sure you do your homework. You have a deadline tomorrow." He ruffled her hair.

"Thank you." He heard her say.

"For what?"

"For giving me this day."

He smiled.

"I was right!"

"What?" She says the most random of things.

"You really have a beautiful smile."

"Yeah, well. You too." He excused himself to his room to take a shower and instructed her that there are paper and pencils in the table if she needs it.

No other woman can make his heart beat so fast.

She was really in trouble. At first she was just playing with him because he truly looks like the prince from her dreams. She can't fall in love with a guy who will go away tomorrow to some faraway place. She can't let herself be close to another person who would leave her.

"Oh Suppi. " She cradled the cat in her arms with a very calm expression on her face. "What do I do? I really love him."

He finished showering and was already in T-shirt and jogging pants when he saw Nakuru sitting on the floor, papers scattered everywhere on the small table where she was sketching. He went to the refrigerator to get something to drink and handed her a can of juice.

"Who knew you can be this serious?" Was he this conversational before?

"I'm serious all the time. Thanks." She opened it and drank from it.

"You want to shower first before doing that? I can lend you some clothes. Doubt it will fit though."

"I'm good. Maybe later." Something was wrong or maybe she just didn't want to be disturbed while working.

"I'll go and pack my things. Make yourself comfortable and don't slack off."

"Okay." Was all she said. He couldn't brush off the feeling that there was something odd about her behavior.

There was not too much to pack. All he brought were some clothes and some papers and they were already placed neatly on the shelves. He packed them in his bags and he was all set. He lied down on the bed. Too much time. Bored.

He chuckled. This day was far from being boring. He never thought he could enjoy the company of anyone before let alone a girl who just popped out of nowhere and talked to him. He was dragged all over places and truth be told, he enjoyed every single time he spent with her. She was an odd girl, he thought. Suddenly confessing to a stranger because he looks like someone from a dream. He covered his face with his right arm. He felt himself blush because he remembered her face close to his. He must be out of his mind. He barely knew that woman. A very loud cheerful woman who freely speaks her mind. And then he thought of what Mr. Flint said. She must really be a very strong woman.

And then he had an odd thought. She may just be the woman for him.

That was commendable. In one day, she already reached his heart. The thought calmed him and he fell asleep.

He suddenly woke up because he felt heavy in the chest. Spinel was sitting on him staring at him and meowed softly when he saw him awake. He got up and placed the cat on his lap. Spinel licked his hand. Guess the cat's hungry.

He didn't know how much time had passed. It was already two in the morning. He carried the cat outside the room and noticed the lights still on with Nakuru still sketching the same way he left her with a bunch of papers scattered everywhere on the table. He placed the cat on the floor where it swayed its tail side to side waiting for his meal. He browsed his ref for something Spinel might eat and found some bread and chocolate milk. He fed the cat and walked to Nakuru. He sat beside her.

"You can rest, you know."

"I'm not done yet." Her smile was starting to look empty.

"What's wrong?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You are not yourself."

"Just because I'm working right now doesn't mean I'm not myself." She was not even looking at him.

"Why aren't you facing me?"

"Did you pack already?"

"There was nothing to pack really. I just fell asleep…" Then he realized something. "Are you sad because I'm leaving later?" For a very smart guy, he failed to consider this.

"Maybe. But I've disturbed you a lot already. I'm already happy I was able to spend the whole day with you." She was smiling. A very sad smile and it was very hard to bear. He hugged her.

"No you're not. You are sad."

"I can't help it. I'm sorry. It's not your fault. I was just…" She was speaking in a very soft voice. "My brother left and my father died. We're not blood-related but I really think of us as family. But they left me. My real parents. I told everyone I forgot but I never did." He was shocked to hear this. He can't see her expression but she must not be smiling anymore.

In a very low voice she continued. "There was a strange man with a knife. I saw my father lying on his back with blood everywhere. My mother, she was crying. She shouted for me to run away. I couldn't move. Another man was walking towards me. Something happened. It.. It was a blur. I remembered the man falling and my mother behind him with a broken vase. She carried me to the door and she suddenly dropped me shouting. It was a terrible scream and a gunshot and a loud thunder. My mom told me to run so I ran. I don't even know where I'm going. I just ran. I was drenched in the rain but I ran. I remembered getting tired but I just ran because she told me. The thunder never stops. That was when Clow found me. I bumped into him. I wasn't able to speak. I just cried. And then the thunder scared me. Clow was there and he covered my ears."

It broke his heart. He had to hug her tighter. He cannot imagine how scared she must be at that time. This girl was really lonely. She was speaking in a very soft voice devoid of any emotion and he couldn't stand it.

"Nakuru?"

"Yes?"

"You can cry."

There was a slight pause and then she burst into tears. She was sobbing uncontrollably. He placed her head under his chin holding her tightly close to him to control her shaking. "I was scared. I didn't talk for a while. I was scared. It was scary. Clow brought me to the orphanage but I didn't want to leave this person. He was the one who saved me from the thunder. I didn't talk for days. One day Clow asked me if I wanted to see where they were buried. I can't. I didn't want to think about it. I ran away from them! I was helpless."

"It's not your fault. You were young." He could not find the right words to say.

"I was scared. But then, Clow was there and he told me he can be my father and gradually I was able to get through every day. He made me promise to keep my smile and show it to everyone because it makes them happy so I did. A year later, Eriol came. And we were all happy but then I got home early from work one day because the rain scares me and he wasn't there and Clow was sitting on his table looking very troubled. He told me Eriol's real parents came and claimed him back. He just left so I ran outside hoping I could catch up with them. But… but the thunder scared me. I can't move. I was helpless. I could have run after him, I didn't even get to say goodbye!"

She was pouring her heart out. How many years was she enduring all this? He kissed the top of her head hoping to calm her down but she continued sobbing. "I just sat there at the door until Clow picked me up. Trying to calm me. I didn't want to worry him so I cheered up. I promised him my smile. I told him Eriol will come back. He'll always visit us. But he never did. He wrote letters for a while but then it eventually stopped after a year. I thought maybe, maybe he didn't care anymore! And then Clow left me two years ago too. He didn't even tell me he was sick. He just suddenly left telling me to forgive him because he will leave me. He told me to keep strong and always smile and I always did but nothing's happening. They all left!" She was gripping his shirt. "All I know is they all left me. I didn't want to cry. I don't know why I'm crying now. I don't want to cry. It makes me weak. It…"

"It's okay to cry. You have a reason to cry. You're a strong woman Nakuru. Crying doesn't make you any weaker."

She tightened her grip. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I've been bothering you all day and now I'm telling you all this. You didn't have to know this. I was just… I'm scared. I was just fooling around at the beginning. When Clow died, I felt really alone. I had a dream. A silly dream about a prince who will come and save me from this loneliness. You just look so much like him so when I saw you, I was shocked. I was determined to be with you. I'm sorry. I…"

And he couldn't bear any more of it. He kissed her. He felt her shock so he slowed down. He wanted to let her know that it's alright. He kissed the tears on her cheeks, on her eyes and went back to her lips. She responded and the kiss deepened. She wrapped her hands around his neck and he felt her pull him closer. The kiss became more urgent, two people who desperately wants each other.

He released her because he needed to catch his breath. "It's alright. I'm here." He tucked her hair behind her ears. "I was bored and you came," he whispered between breaths. "I found you a little annoying at first, yes. You were very persistent." He kissed her on the cheek. "And it paid off. Because I think…" he kissed her lightly on the lips. "…you already have my heart." And then he kissed her again with deep longing. Yue very gently pushed Nakuru until they were down on the floor without releasing each other's lips. Silver hair mixed with dark brown. It was a long intimate kiss.

He was nuzzling her neck unbuttoning her vest when he suddenly shot backwards because of some foreign object on his hair. "HELL!" It was that stupid cat who jumped from his head and landed next to Nakuru who was at a loss of what was happening. Spinel was swinging his head side to side very fast and it went on jumping in place and into the table where it scattered the papers all over the floor covering Nakuru's face and it finally registered on her.

"Did you give Suppi sweets?"

He remembered the chocolate milk. "Chocolate milk."

"Oh no! Suppi gets drunk with sweets!" And then they heard sounds of clattering and saw Spinel knocked down the penholder. "Oh NO SUPPI!" And she stood up and followed her cat. It was chaos. The cat was dancing around the apartment like crazy and Yue joined in the chase when Spinel was dangerously near the cups and glasses.

Finally after a very big mess with Nakuru's dress tainted in chocolate milk because she suddenly jumped on the floor to catch Spinel accidentally knocking off the bowl of milk into her and Yue with colored pen marks on his shirt, Spinel was caught in the arms of a very exasperated Nakuru. The cat was even hiccupping!

"Suppi! You dumb cat! Oh look at this place! It's all messy! Oh no! All my work!"

Then the guy sitting next to her with his left palm on his face suddenly started laughing . She was startled by the sound more by the sight of a laughing Yue. Even he was startled by himself. It was the first time he laughed so hard.

"What's so funny? I'm not the only one with messy hair here mister!"

He kissed her on the cheek. "You are the most beautiful thing that happened to me." He stood up. "Now let's clean this up before I change my mind on that."

He went and arranged the scattered utensils.

"Suppi," she whispered to the grinning cat. "I'm happy." She smiled and stood up to help, placing the tipsy Spinel on the sofa where he curled himself to sleep.

It was half past 4 already. They were mostly done except for Nakuru's papers which was thankfully all safe so Yue took the shower first so she could arrange them. He threw the towel and some clothes to Nakuru when he was done. "That's enough for the time being. Wash up and go to sleep."

Yue was lying on his bed thinking about his day. He could not believe how meeting her would change him so much. In one day, she made him care for her. In just one day, she was able to invade his entire life. In one day, just one day. He could not believe it yet that was the case. He loves the girl. The thought was comforting.

And then a furry creature was rubbing his feet. He picked up Spinel who was still in his own euphoria grinning with a drunken smile and held it up above him.

"You! Miserable cat. Did you absolutely need to interrupt?"

"I don't want to go out looking like this! It's embarrassing." That was Nakuru from the bathroom.

"Either that or you sleep in the bathroom." Yue answered.

"But… Don't laugh!"

"You should be comforted that I only ever laugh at you."

"Just promise me!"

"Just go out." And it was hard not to laugh. The usually cheerful princess was lightly blushing pouting with arms crossed looking straight at him. She had his shirt on and the sleeves reached her elbows. The jogging pants he lent her was too long so it crumpled at her feet. He looked away from her petting the cat.

"You are laughing!"

He let out a chuckle. "It looks good on you."

"Liar! Since when did you become such a tease?"

Since when? The answer was quite obvious. "The cat's still drunk."

He heard her sigh. "He really can't take sweets."

He faced her again. He can't help it. She looked too cute. He laughed. She did the same.

"The sun is already rising. Let's get some sleep. Where are you going?" Nakuru was heading for the door.

"Going to sleep."

He tapped his side. "The bed's right here."

"B..but!"

"You're not thinking of naughty thoughts, aren't you?"

"Urghh! I don't like this Yue!" She stomped her foot but went to his side anyway, took the cat from him and faced the other way. He chuckled. He slept on his side too facing her back, wrapped his right arm around her waist and pulled her gently towards him. She was surprised by his sweet actions. She was a little thankful she was facing the other way because her face was most probably burning red by now.

"Let's just sleep."

"Nnnn…"

Yue closed his eyes. It felt so right to be with her.

"Hey Yue."

"Yes."

"I love you."

He smiled. He kissed her head. "Go to sleep princess."

…

…

"Yue, do you love me?"

She was scared of his reply. He was very nice to her and he even kissed her but she still can't be sure. She suddenly became very embarrassed at their little episode. She had never told anyone about her past. She hadn't cried to anyone before even to Clow nor to Eriol. She hadn't let anyone see her weak side. It was only to him because from the first time she saw him, she already knew he was special.

But there was no reply. She shifted carefully to face him. Spinel purred in her arms because of the movement. "Sshh."

He was sleeping. He was strikingly handsome especially with him this close with a very peaceful expression on his face in a slow breathing rhythm. She could stare at him forever!

"Suppi, I'm so scared," she whispered. "That when I sleep and I wake up, he won't be here anymore." She felt him pull her closer.

…

…

…

Awaken by Spinel's paw on her cheek, she sat on the bed with a blank expression on her eyes. The shelves were empty. The bags were gone. He was gone.

...

...

* * *

><p><em>Oops. Before I know it, i becomes like this. I felt it needed the drama. Next one's the final chapter! I'm working on it.<br>_


	5. Chapter 5

_._

* * *

><p><em>She was running… running in a dark space with no particular direction. Just running. Escaping from the terrible roar of the God of Thunder. She was cold. Her body was numb. But she kept running. Until a kind sorcerer put a warm spell on her and she stopped. She was able to calm down.<br>_

_She walked with him and he cast another spell to make her smile. _

_Along the road, they came across a baby boy and she became ecstatic. A father and a brother. She had gained another family. But one day, the God of Thunder attacked and with a powerful swing of his scythe, her brother vanished. _

_But the sorcerer was still there along with a black kitten who suddenly appeared in the boy's place. So she was not alone in her walk. _

_But then again, the sorcerer eventually faded and there was no warm hand holding hers anymore. His spell hadn't worn off so she would still smile to the people around her. But when she was alone in the darkness, she would sit in a corner mindlessly petting her cat. A lifeless doll in a dark space._

_Then suddenly, a ray of light illuminated her presence. She found herself gazing straight at the full moon framed by the window. A gust of wind and a beautiful angel with large majestic wings was suddenly floating in front of her extending his hands. He was wearing white silk robes with dark blue trimming and a round blue gem in the neck. There was also a jeweled earring on his left ear. He had long very light silver hair that was almost white flowing in his back in a loose ponytail. She couldn't help but stare at his silver blue eyes which stared back at her. His wings glowed in a soft white light until it disappeared. Now he stood opposite her. He looked like a prince. Like those fancy stories she hears with happily ever afters. Her prince. _

_She stood up. And took his hands. She felt so safe with him. He was there and she didn't feel alone anymore. His mere presence was enough to make her feel content. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her forehead. It was bliss. He touched her cheek with his warm hand and..._…

* * *

><p><strong>11:12 am<strong>. **England** The dream was over.

* * *

><p>She held Spinel who had his paw on her face.<p>

He was still the man in her dreams. He was just her fantasy, an escape from the sudden wave of loneliness she feels when she's alone. Still, she should not complain. It was enough that she met him.

She stood up, tidied the bed and went to the bathroom to wash her face. She moved slowly, walked slowly. She was trying very hard to push back that lonely feeling that was worse than before. But her heart was really hurting.

Then she saw a meal prepared on the dining table. Scrambled eggs, bacon, baked beans and fried bread. She noticed some papers under the ruby butterfly he bought for her. She read the note on the top written in a neat handwriting.

.

**o0o0o0o0o0**

_I'm sorry I didn't wake you up. You were sound asleep and I didn't want to disturb you. My flight's at 10:40. I have to leave before 9. I prepared food. I expect you to eat it. There's also some for Spinel. Don't worry. I remembered his allergy to sweets. I also asked the laundry lady next door to wash your clothes and bring it at the apartment this afternoon. The apartment's paid for the day._

_I'm sorry I have to leave. I will return because I promised the kids at the orphanage. And also because you make me worry. I'm not sure when but I will arrange for it. So stop feeling sad about this because a smile suits you best. I swear I'm not used to complimenting people but you look beautiful when you laugh. Show me your genuine smile when we meet again._

_About your question earlier. Yes. I love you. I wasn't asleep. I just got frustrated that you haven't figured it out. When you wake up, I may not be here in the same place as you. It doesn't mean I left you._

_Your Silver Prince,_

_Yue_

_P.S. You can have all our pictures. I'll take this one. Also, you have a deadline so I hope you won't stay asleep the whole day._

_**o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**.  
><strong>_

And he wrote his contact number and email address on the bottom. There was just one thing! She had no phone or computer! She didn't think there was any need for it and Clow was a little old-fashioned. In any case, she'll figure it out later. But right now, she's just so happy!

She browsed through the pictures. She couldn't help but smile. He took the one where he carried her like a princess.

There was a second paper. It was her sketch. Last night, she drew him again, the silver prince in her dreams. He must have seen it. There was something written at the side.

"Striking resemblance, no wonder you came to me. Maybe I am your prince and it is fate that we met. The one day that we're together was a start." Then there were random little scribbles and an attempt to erase the last two sentences before he wrote "You are a troublesome woman. Making me say embarrassing things like this."

She laughed. She couldn't imagine how he might have looked like writing all this.

Finally. It was alright. Her silver prince was not just a dream anymore.

One day soon, they will meet again because it was meant to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Next day.<strong> **Tomoeda** Dinner in Tsukishiro residence.

* * *

><p>"Who was that on the phone?"<p>

"Someone I met in England."

"I want to meet this woman."

"How would you know she's a woman?"

"Nothing in particular. You just seem different and I thought a girl may have finally broken your cold exterior. I guess I'm right"

"Just think whatever you like."

"Miss Mizuki's back in Japan for good."

"Really? How's Toya dealing with it?"

"They're back together."

"That's no surprise."

"There's some competition too."

"Against Toya? Who'd dare?"

"A new kid. He's around the same age as Sakura. I'm not sure but they seem close. Things are a little complicated since you left. If I remember correctly, the name's Eriol. Eriol Hiragizawa. Something wrong brother?"

"Nothing. Must be a coincidence."

.

.

.

That one day meeting may actually be fate at work.

.

.

**=end=  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Is there a need to disclaim again? Okay. CCS is not mine! <em>

_I was supposed to post this the other day but I'm having trouble signing-in lately. Frequently! So while I have the chance... Final chapter. DONE! _

_I now love YuexNakuru :)_

__.__

__.__

__.  
><em>_

__**Just me blabbering about stuffs:** I guess this fic can stand on its own. But _here's the thing. _ _I'm thinking of making this a sidestory for a bigger plot involving Eriol and all other CCS characters. But I haven't quite organized my thoughts yet so it ends here for the moment. I'm seriously considering writing the big story but I'm not that confident about it yet. Taking my time and I mean it!_

_I did a few minor changes. Last time, I wrote Spinel was found the night Eriol was taken away. That would have been many years ago making the cat so old! So I changed it (chapter 3) to about just a few years to justify his drunken behavior a bit. The reason why I had to write Nakuru had no phone or computer: If she did, she and Eriol should have been talking on the phone and not exchanging letters like I mentioned. Is it weird that I need to explain all this? If it is, don't mind it. :)  
><em>

_Also, I feel the need to defend him. Eriol doesn't know his letters weren't sent. Just that. Bye now. Happy days!  
><em>


End file.
